


The Corpse Groom

by Lula Belle (Skyriia)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, inspired by the corpse bride, really just a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriia/pseuds/Lula%20Belle
Summary: Jinyoung has landed himself in quite a pickle.  He's about to be married but it seems he's found himself accidentally married to another.  Quite a pickle indeed.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie The Corpse Bride but there will be twists and turns here that differ from the movie itself.

Jinyoung Park has landed himself in quite a pickle. One he isn’t entirely sure how to get out of.

It all started this morning. The town caller announced that the wedding rehearsal of the Park and Baek families would begin soon. The Park family. His family. Oy vey. He had been trying to forget the whole ordeal by drawing his latest muse, a beautiful butterfly. 

He supposes Yerin isn’t a bad match. But he’s never met her. But he always thought to be the son of a merchant he would be allowed to marry for love. A modern sentiment, he’s aware. But he’s young, well educated for a merchant’s son, and he’s allowed to wish for these things is he not? Did he give up that right when his parents struck rich? If so, he’s quite certain he would have liked them to stay perfectly average forever. People weren’t even fond of his type, of new money. 

In a way, he hoped his parents would forget the whole ordeal and let him finish his studies in peace. Perhaps then he could justify moving away and ignore the marriage till a later date. But alas, after hiding in his room for nearly an hour with his mother calling for him, he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening much longer. She had practically held a knife to his throat last night, demanding that he not run away. It was a dinner knife, but that is not exactly the point.

If he was to know the day would only get worse, he would have stayed locked in his room forever. Threats of dinner knives be damned.

Upon arrival, his mother and father are ushered into the west wing of the Lord and Lady’s vast estate, seemingly forgetting their son’s existence. Jinyoung remains in the entry hall, unsure and still feeling a strong urge to run away knife threats be damned. That is until he inspects the far left of the room where a piano sits, slightly dusty but somehow still inviting. He can’t help himself, he wanders over and begins to play. Nothing of particular note, just something that has been floating around in his head for a few days.

He’s so invested in the song he’s producing, he doesn’t notice he has an audience until she speaks. A voice so soft, he almost doesn’t hear her at all. 

“Excuse me?”

Jinyoung nearly jumps out of his skin. His hands fall onto the keys, invoking a loud and terrible sound that even the birds outside react to with a squawk. He stands, knocking the bench over and he wishes the cracked tile floors would open up below him and swallow him whole, better to be dead than face this embarrassment. 

“Miss,” he clears his throat, “Miss Baek I’m terribly sorry I didn’t mean to--where is your chaperone?” 

Yerin hardly looks concerned despite Jinyoung’s obviously nervous appearance as he pulls at his coat tails and shuffles backward from her. His mother would have a fit--her mother would have a fit--if they were seen together alone like this. Why isn’t she worried about this? “Don’t you think, considering the circumstances, that you may call me Yerin?” 

“Oh, yes quite right.” His words feel stilted on his tongue, he wasn’t accustomed to being so formal. His eyes fall onto the bench he knocks over and he gasps slightly, bending over and picking it up. He dusts the bench off and looks up at her. “About your chaperone Mi--Yerin,” he tries to begin again but Yerin simply laughs a sweet tinkling sort of laugh and sits at the piano. 

“I’ve always dreamed about getting married. I suppose every girl does, doesn’t she? Dream of the perfect wedding?”

“Mm, I suppose.” Jinyoung isn’t sure how to respond to that. His closest friendship with a female is his cousin who lives miles away. And she was hardly the marriage dreaming sort. Until a year ago but that is not of importance for now. 

Yerin plays a few keys, and Jinyoung almost smiles at her attempt. He wants to say something to her, but he’s unsure of what would be appropriate or perhaps even comforting for her. Then she stops and stands once more. “Did you ever dream of marriage, Jinyoung? Of spending the rest of your life with someone and being deeply in love?” Her eyes are wide and hopeful and for just a moment Jinyoung feels an overwhelming urge to please her. 

“Well...I...tomorrow, we’re to be--”

Before he can try and formulate the “correct” response, her mother makes her appearance, gasping in horror at the sight before her. Just as Jinyoung expected. “And just what are you two doing together? Alone! Imagine what people would say! Alone! Is this the boy I’ve raised? Rehearsal has begun, Reverend Gilead is waiting!”

Jinyoung feels his stomach drop to his shoes as he looks over at Yerin again. She mouths an apology to him and Jinyoung shakes his head. Really, nothing could make him feel better at the moment. He gestures for her to go on ahead, taking a moment to stare at the piano once more in longing before following after. He very much wishes that this whole affair could be as easy as playing the piano is for him.

Four hours of rehearsal. Four hours and he still wasn’t past the second line. 

In a way, it isn’t all Jinyoung’s fault. The lady of the house had insisted on opening a window, so every time he lit the candle of his vows, the flame was snuffed out with a breeze. Reverend Gilead isn’t exactly the most forgiving of souls either. Each blunder called for an immediate do-over no matter how small. And with each, he felt more and more foolish spurning more mistakes and missteps. A terrible cycle that his parents and soon to be in-laws weren’t impressed with. 

With the next attempt, he believes he’s finally on the right track. Making it through the first line, taking her hand gently and moving forward, starting the second line, “Your cup will never empty for I will be--” He bumps into the altar and Reverend Gilead looks as though his head might explode. 

“Three steps you great buffoon! Three steps! How difficult is that for you? Do you not want to be married? Is that why you must torture us all this way?”

Really he doesn’t intend to be this way, he’s nervous he can’t help it. Jinyoung wants to tell them this. But just as he gathers the courage to do so, the doorbell rings and one of the servants is sent to fetch the visitor. 

Yerin looks at Jinyoung with such patience that he can’t even begin to protest when Gilead orders him to begin the vows once more. Only to be interrupted yet again by the arrival the visitor who is announced as Lord Tuan, a man who probably was very handsome when he was younger, but age and a certain air of cockiness have tainted his appearance--at least to Jinyoung. Yet he walks into the room with such authority and grace that even Jinyoung stops and listens to him.

“It appears,” the stranger says in a surprisingly deep voice, “I have my dates mixed and arrived early. But do please continue.” His gaze never leaves Yerin for a moment, like a hawk stalking its prey. 

“From the beginning please Mr. Park.”

Jinyoung blunders again and he is certain of two things: that everyone in the room wants to kill him and that Lord Tuan is far too pleased with what is happening.

“Mister Park, if you fail this simple vow one more time I will--!” He stops and tries to compose himself. It works, marginally. “Do you, at the very least have the ring, boy?”

Jinyoung’s father comes to the rescue, placing the ring in his hand. Which Jinyoung holds up and even Yerin looks a little relieved. They manage to stumble through a few lines and Jinyoung is about to put the ring on Yerin’s finger when it slips from his grasp and falls to the floor. 

“He dropped the ring!”

“He really doesn’t want to get married at all!”

“How disgraceful!”

Jinyoung falls to the floor and chases after the ring as it rolls across the tiles. His face burns with embarrassment but he focuses on the ring, trying to ignore everything else. Including the still lit candle in his hand. At least until he reaches under Lady Baek’s dress to retrieve the ring and the candle lights the skirt of her dress on fire. 

The small company falls into an immediate panic.

“Oh my goodness! Put it out! Put it out, you dolt! Faster!”

“Oh, I hope that doesn’t stain!”

“Stop fanning it you twit!”

Jinyoung is pushed out of the way by lord Tuan and he stumbles into the Reverand. Before Jinyoung can apologize, however, Lord Tuan pours the wine from the cup for vows over the dress, extinguishing the fire. With the sudden panic over, Lord Tuan turns and says to Yerin, “Quite a catch you have there.” And everyone turns their angry gaze on Jinyoung, who backs away from the others slowly. 

“Young man,” Reverend Gilead begins, “learn your vows or I will not allow this wedding to take place!”

Unable to stand the withering gazes of everyone in the room, Jinyoung stumbles back to the door and opens it, running out of the room quickly. He doesn’t stop there, however. He runs out of the house, across the village square, past the church and the graveyard and into the forest. It’s there he collapses on the ground, heaving and trying to hold back his tears. Is it his fault he’s terribly awkward? Quite incapable of holding a conversation with a woman when he’s never been properly socialized? Was it even fair for him to blame others when regardless he should give his vows properly? 

After some time, he pulls himself up and starts walking through the forest, muttering the lines to himself. For a while, he stumbles, losing track of time until the sun fades behind the horizon and he is left in the dark forest, surrounded by strange creatures and weighed down with a heavy heart. 

“It’s not supposed to be this difficult! Stop being such a fool.” He stops in front of a fallen tree with a few branches sticking out and he smiles. “Why, Lady Baek, you look quite wonderful.” He turns towards a stockier bush and pretends to shake its hand. “What’s that Lord Baek? Call you dad? Well, if you insist sir.” 

He pulls out the ring again and holds it up. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows! Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” He breaks off a branch from the tree and pretends to light another branch. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness!” He turns towards a branch that sticks out from the ground that looks strangely like a hand, but he is too into his own declaration that he doesn’t notice as he places the ring on its finger. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” 

The wind suddenly picks up and a raven passes overhead, cawing. Jinyoung looks up and is quite surprised to find at least ten ravens all clumped together and staring down at him with their beady eyes. Nervously he goes to take the ring back from the branch, certain that he simply scared himself because of how dark it is. 

Then the branch grabs him. 

The greatest cry Jinyoung has ever made resounds in the forest, startling the ravens. He attempts to move back but does so in vain. The hand pulls him forward and it is only with a great exertion of strength that Jinyoung is able to pull back, taking the arm of the branch with him. He hasn’t even noticed it has turned into an actual arm, or the bones of one until he pulls it off him with another scream. 

The ground where the branch was pulsing, the crack growing wider and wider and--is that thunder in the air? Jinyoung tries not to think about it, tries to tell his body to run but he can’t move a limb. The dirt is pushed up and up until finally something or someone rather escapes from it. A male, about his age, dressed in a tux that is clearly worn down and cut in a few places stands where the branch once stood, one part of his left arm missing. As well as a great deal of flesh here and there. But as Jinyoung looked at his face he had the very alarming thought that he was quite attractive--for the undead zombie sort and in a merely aesthetic way of course. Of course. For god sakes, he can see the others ribs and his teeth. 

He then smiles at Jinyoung and Jinyoung is fairly certain his heart stops for a moment. “I do.” Is all the mystery zombie says. That’s what it takes to get Jinyoung’s limbs working again. Another scream leaves him as he turns and scrambles away. Forget the ring, he just wanted to live. 

Swiftly, he runs through the forest until he reaches the graveyard, stumbling over a few graves and even bumping into a tombstone or two along the way. Daring to look back, he finds that the other is pursuing him, saying something, but he can’t tell what. He doesn’t care. Jinyoung continues to run until he is completely out of the forest and away from the church. One thing was for sure, he would have his exercise in for the whole month. Maybe if he lived until tomorrow, he could get out of dancing at the wedding. 

He stops just outside of town by a small stream and tiny bridge. Thinking that he’s free, he breathes out a sigh of relief. Of course, now he needs to find a way to tell his mother and father that he lost the ring. How? Oh sorry mom, a strange zombie man came out of the ground and stole it from me. They’d put him in a mental institution. A place he’s fairly certain his mother wanted to put him before. 

Once his heart stops hammering in his chest, he turns to go home, only to meet the zombie boy face to face. What is left of his skin is a baby blue color, his hair black, and his eyes a warm brown. If not for the near heart attack Jinyoung received and the opening of his cheek on one side, Jinyoung might have mistaken him for a very strange body paint artist. There are those sorts around nowadays. 

The zombie boy grins and steps closer to which Jinyoung steps back, pressed against the side of the bridge. Why was the town practically deserted at a time like this? “You may kiss the bride--or groom in this case.” Was this a time for humor? Not at all. There are no chances for protests, as suddenly the others cold lips are on Jinyoung’s.

A strange tingling feeling runs up Jinyoung’s spine. He’s vaguely aware of the other’s hand on his hip. Then everything fades to black.


	2. The Underground

“Where did you find him?”

“He looks half dead already.”

“Well he should, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t kill him if that’s what you mean!”

“Are you su--”

“Wait--he’s waking up!”

All conversation ceases as a groan rattles Jinyoung’s chest and he slowly manages to pull himself up. It takes him a moment or two before he dares to open his eyes, half fearing for his life. His vision takes a moment to clear before he can truly see his strangely vibrant surroundings. He almost wishes that he doesn’t. How exactly should one react to being surrounded by what seems to be a horde of skeletons and corpses? He tries to convince himself that he is still dreaming, that he’ll wake up in his bed at any moment and all will be alright. That he’ll still have a dreadful wedding to deal with and that will be the least of his problems. She seemed nice enough at least. But the figures don’t disappear, they continue to look at him with concern and odd fascination, seemingly waiting. 

Just as he’s about to pass out again, he hears a scuffling in the back of the throng. 

“Out of my way, out of my way! Can’t you see the man needs a drink?” The crowd parts for a-- head moving on a group of cockroaches? Jinyoung feels his head spin as he scrambles away from the head as fast as he can. The head, however, doesn’t seem deterred at all, rather he moves closer and smiles easily. “How may I serve you, sir? Beer? Whiskey? Water?” 

The head’s approach continues as Jinyoung hobbles back and lets out a yell of fright, nearly tripping over a chair. He hits a wall of skeletons and he attempts to dart away from them, only to find himself surrounded. “What the hell is going on here?” Frantically, he grabs the nearest sharp object he can, only to find a dwarfed skeleton attached to it. Everyone regards him with shock and mild horror and he hopes they can’t see the way his hands shake. “I want some questions and I want them now!” 

“I think you mean answers.” 

That voice. 

Jinyoung drops the sword and skeleton man as he turns to find the corpse from before leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand. It disturbs Jinyoung how easily his nerves disappear as soon as he sees the other man, the image of calm and understanding. “Well--yes, thank you.” The corpse man smiles and Jinyoung coughs, rubbing the back of his neck. He scans the room and finds that no one has dared to say anything and he can’t help but think only he would get in situations like this. No one back home would believe him. “Just who are you?” 

The smile drops from the corpse’s face and Jinyoung almost feels apologetic. The pregnant pause between Jinyoung’s question and the corpse’s answer wraps around the room as every skeleton turns to the corpse, waiting for approval. “That’s a bit of a long story.”

“And what a tale it is!” An excited skeleton man pops up behind that corpse that dragged Jinyoung down here and Jinyoung swears the corpse in question rolls his eyes. Should dead people be this expressive? “Love, passion, and a murder most foul!”

The fright in the corpse’s eyes doesn’t escape Jinyoung’s notice as he turns to grab this other skeleton. “Really, Jackson that isn’t--”

Whatever the dead man was going to plead, the skeleton Jackson didn’t seem to care. Instead, he launches into a song about the Corpse Groom. A tale of the lovely groom who falls for another man and how his father completely disapproved. Apparently, according to this Jackson person, the Corpse Groom was struck down by the very man he meant to run away with. After the family jewels and money was stolen from him. The entire bar gets into the number, dancing, and singing and trying to get Jinyoung to dance along as well. There is something oddly familiar about the tale. Like he’s heard it somewhere before but he just can’t quite place his finger on it. 

Then an unlikely savior takes Jinyoung’s still shaking hand and carefully sneaks him out the back. Jinyoung notes that the other has used the hand that still has flesh on it. Despite how cold his hand is, Jinyoung actually manages to feel calmer, if only for a moment. 

“Sorry about Jackson, he takes any chance to sing and dance. Especially with such a gossipy story. Would you believe he has a song written for everyone in that bar?” He speaks in a rush and Jinyoung believes that if he could, the other would likely be blushing.

“Did you really--” Jinyoung removes his hand from the other suddenly and takes a step back, “is that really how you died?”

The bitter smile on the other’s face evokes more sympathy within him than Jinyoung expects. “I’m surprised Jinyoung, the village isn’t still talking about it?” He pauses and scratches at the hole on his cheek. “Well, it has been a few years I suppose.” The corpse turns and looks up at the imitation night sky chuckling to himself, somehow hearing a joke that Jinyoung cannot pick up on. 

When it sets in that the groom knows Jinyoung’s name he feels a shiver creep up his spine. “Who are you?” He breathes out in cautious wonder and the Corpse Groom turns back to him with a dazzling smile that leaves Jinyoung stunned.

“Im Jaebum at your service sir, for now, and always. I’m surprised you aren’t asking a thousand questions. People usually do when they find out what happened to me.” Jaebum cautiously takes a step forward and tries to not seem too pleased when Jinyoung does not take a step back this time.

Jinyoung feels the blood rush to his face as he tries to stammer out a coherent response. “It’s just all very strange, I expect to wake up any moment but it’s not a dream is it? What happened to you was horrible, I can’t even imagine--but why am I down here? There’s been some sort of mistake, I’m not dead! I’m not dead I shouldn’t be down here there has been some sort of mistake!” His words come out in a flurry as he swings his arms about, gaze wild. 

The clear, happy laugh from Jaebum cuts off his ranting. And if that didn’t work, the hand Jaebum places on his cheek certainly would have made him stop too. He wonders why everything is so cold down here as if he is already forgetting everything is dead. Well, except for him. “Well, of course, I brought you down here silly, you’re my husband.” 

Yes, Park Jinyoung is in quite a pickle indeed.

“H--husband?”

Jinyoung falls back, grateful to find they’re near a bench and he grips on the wood of it tightly. Jaebum seems oblivious to the other’s struggles and turns to look up at the sky as well. “You said your vows quite beautifully you know. I was so impressed. I never thought that anyone would actually come along but you, you of all people, did. Though I must admit I’m sad you don’t remember me Jiny--” Jaebum turns to find that Jinyoung has disappeared, unaware the other disappeared right after Jaebum mentioned being impressed. The shock of it keeps Jaebum rooted in his spot for a moment. Then, Jaebum hears his yell in the distance and rushes after him. He had to make the other understand. 

The unfortunate fact for Jinyoung is that he doesn’t know the area very well. 

Everyone around seems to be able to navigate the winding alleyways, twisting streets, and cliffs without a problem. Jinyoung, however, is hopelessly lost. And that isn’t a very good feeling when you’re trying to hide from the person who had somehow become your husband. Or just about every other creature in the area. Out of all the people in the world, Jinyoung supposes that he would be the person to land himself in this sort of trouble. It almost seemed inevitable.

Though if he’s being truthful to himself, it isn’t just Jaebum he’s running from. The mention of husband brings back old memories and thoughts he’s shoved down over the years into the dark corners of his mind. A locked box he doesn’t want to reopen.

He can hear Jaebum calling for him in the distance. Ignoring the concern in the other’s voice, Jinyoung pushes forward, rudely rushing past all sorts of people and creatures until he reaches another large cliff face. With no other place to go and no apparent escape route, he begins to climb the cliff. About fifteen feet up, he slips, loses his footing and his grip and falls back from the cliff without so much as a word or a scream. 

The expected impact, however, never happens. 

Peeking one eye open, when he feels someone catch him, he’s only mildly surprised to find Jaebum staring down at him with a frown on his lips. For a moment, Jinyoung feels ashamed of running away. Heart in his throat, he expects the other to yell at him. “Why didn’t you just take the stairs?” It takes Jinyoung a moment to register that there was no judgment in the other’s tone, only concern for his well being. It is an odd feeling but not completely unappreciated. After all, for the past few years, all that Jinyoung seemed to garner from others is nothing but disdain and judgment. Jaebum’s kind eyes are a nice reprieve. 

“The what?” 

Jaebum laughs as he sets Jinyoung down carefully, only to grab his hand and lead him around the cliff face to find a set of stairs leading up to the top. “The stairs that you should have taken. Come on.” Jinyoung doesn’t even have the energy to pry his hand away from the other, still a little stunned that he was able to reach Jinyoung in time to stop him from what would have been a very painful fall. Instead, he allows Jaebum to guide him up the stairs until they reach what seems to be the highest peak in the town. Only then does Jaebum let Jinyoung’s hand go, leaving Jinyoung to stand in quiet awe of the town. One would expect the down of the undead to be decrepit and unwanted but there is a certain vibrancy that surprises him, embraces him in welcome.

“Jaebum I,” When he turns, Jinyoung finds the other sitting on a bench. And though his new groom pats the spot next to him, Jinyoung can’t seem to make himself move. “Are you sure there hasn’t been some sort of mistake? I mean I, well, I’m still alive.”

Jaebum regards him quietly for a moment, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards ever so slightly. “Tell me Jinyoung, do you think something like that would be able to stop the affection a person has for another?” Unsure of how to respond, Jinyoung waits for the other to continue. Jaebum, sensing this, stands and slowly walks over to him again, his eyes on the town’s skyline. “There are countless people here who are still very much in love with the people they knew above ground. Most of them are terrified their loved ones will forget about them but that doesn’t make them love those alive any less.” There is a certain melancholy to his words that makes Jinyoung move closer and want to comfort the other. But unsure of how to do so, he remains silent instead. “Everyone here is waiting, unfinished business with the world upstairs, most of them waiting for someone else to join them.” Jaebum pauses and reaches his skeleton hand up to scratch at his cheek, a nervous habit he’s had for years. “I must admit I was surprised that it was you that could end my curse but just because we are dead, it does not mean we cannot feel.”

There it was again. An itch in the back of his brain, that Jaebum is far more familiar than he thought before. “Surprised?” 

“Ah, you really don’t remember me do you?” Jaebum’s lips curve into a teasing grin and his shoulders shake with quiet laughter. “Did the mud pies we made together mean so little to you?”

His brow furrows, shoulders hunching slightly as he turns to look at Jaebum again. “What are you. I don’t. What?” 

Without further explanation, Jaebum shuffles forward slightly, a nervous hum vibrating around him as he leans towards Jinyoung and presses a delicate kiss to his cheek. His lips are cold but the affection warms his cheek either way. “It’s been a long time Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whispers so quietly that the other isn’t sure he even says it. But it has its desired effect. The locked box in Jinyoung’s mind opens just a crack, just enough to remember. 

It had been years ago. Jinyoung was only seven or eight, old enough to start to be aware of who he was and what he wanted to be. Old enough to be filled with dreams and hopes and desires for friendship. There had been a boy across the street. A boy from a rich family, old money types, the kind of family that if they wanted could own the entire town. But Jinyoung only cared that the boy had a smile that made him happy and wanted to play hide and seek with him, that wanted to chase butterflies with him when everyone else wanted to “grow up”. When everyone else claimed Jinyoung was nothing more than new money trash, the sort that would never fit in. They lived next to each other for several years, long enough that Jinyoung wanted him around forever. 

The pair had been affectionate with one another. Jinyoung hadn’t understood what it meant, not really. But he wanted to be around the other more than anyone else. When they were ten, Jinyoung started to realize maybe there was something odd about their relationship. Maybe. When they held hands Jinyoung never wanted him to let go. His aunt told him that when a person likes another, they always want to be around them. He never really understood what that meant until the other had kissed him one day. Jinyoung’s heart seemed to leap out of his chest and fall into the hands of the other and judging by the shy smile on the other’s lips, he didn’t seem to mind. 

Jinyoung had been the only one to notice the other’s father staring at them from the window and he hadn’t missed the anger in his eyes. 

That night for the first time his mother punished him horribly, demanding he never sees the other boy again. His father stood in the corner, a look of sympathy in his eyes but complicit in his wife’s rage and demands. It wouldn’t be the last time she’d overly scrutinized any connection he had to any other boy over the years until finally Jinyoung preferred seclusion to friendship. 

Three days later the boy--Jaebum--snuck to Jinyoung’s window and gave him a letter and a final kiss on his cheek. After that day he had never seen the other again and the letter stayed hidden in his desk. In shame and misery, Jinyoung locked those memories away hoping to never think about it again. Until now.

It’s an odd feeling knowing not only is your childhood crush dead but stands in front of you claiming to be married to you. “That’s.” Jinyoung swallows and blinks hard a few times. “A lot to take in.” His knees wobble but he doesn’t fall. His heart hammers in his chest, his palms grow clammy but he can’t move. He can’t hide from it, from him, this time. 

Jaebum doesn’t say anything for a while, either because he’s waiting for Jinyoung to say something, or because he’s allowing him time to process. But slowly he turns back to the city skyline, his hands resting behind his back, hands clasped tightly together. “I don’t blame you for forgetting me. It was a long time ago.” It doesn’t take much to notice the pain in Jaebum’s voice though somehow his expression remains mild, almost too unbothered. 

Immediately Jinyoung moves closer, a panic running through his veins. “I didn’t think you were ever coming back. I didn’t even want to hear gossip about you until I just...forgot?” Somehow it feels worse saying it out loud. And Jaebum’s understanding expression made it worse. 

“It’s okay Jinyoung, I understand.” He turns from Jinyoung and takes a seat on the bench nearby but something told Jinyoung there was something else Jaebum wanted to say, yet he doesn’t press the matter. 

Every step Jinyoung takes to the other seems to ring in his ears, dirt, and twigs crunching loudly in the tension of their silence. Finally, he sits next to the other and places a gentle hand on his arm. “Where did you go?”

The laugh Jaebum emits is hollow. “It doesn’t matter.”

For just a moment he forgets the obligations he has on the surface. For just a moment there is him and Jaebum and that seems to be enough. “It matters to me.”

Jaebum’s head whips to the side to look at him with wide, uncertain eyes. He doesn’t say anything for a moment and Jinyoung waits impatient and hungry for information. Wanting to know if Jaebum accepted himself better than Jinyoung had ever managed. Maybe there was some secret to it. 

Instead the other surprises him and stands, offering his hand to the other. “Let me show you something.”

The dodging of the question hurts more than Jinyoung cares to admit. “Jaebum.”

“Please, Jinyoung.”

He hesitates for a moment longer before taking the other’s hand and standing. A thousand questions still reverberate in his mind, begging to be answered. A million worries cloud his thoughts, worries he hasn’t considered for an eon. Instead of saying all that, Jinyoung gestures the other forward. “Lead the way.” 

Though the other seems surprised at Jinyoung’s compliance, his expression settles once more and he turns to lead him back to the town. They make their way through the winding streets, pausing occasionally to greet those that Jaebum knows--which ends up being quite a few people. Jinyoung doesn’t remember all the people they meet, some are familiar, others aren’t. Lightheaded, he lets himself be tugged along the narrow paths in silence, unsure of his voice or what to even say.

As they approach a small house nestled between two larger buildings in the center of town, Jinyoung deduces before Jaebum says anything that this is his home. For the first time in their walk, Jaebum turns to him with a small smile and mumbles, “There’s an old friend who wants to see you.”

Perplexed, Jinyoung turns his attention to the small pathway up to the home when a skeleton cat hops from the bush and regards them quietly. On instinct, Jinyoung shifts backward a few steps, unsure of how to react. But as the cat moves closer he sees the collar and the still shiny name tag that reads: Odd. Immediately Jinyoung lets go of the other’s hand and darts forward, scooping up the cat with glee as if he is still covered with fur. Recognizing his old owner easily, he purrs and curls into Jinyoung’s arms, content.  
“I’ve been looking after him for a while. You won’t believe the number of animals that can fit in that house.” Jaebum chuckles and as if on cue two skeletal dogs pop up in the window of the home. “I thought you might want a bit of home with you.” He adds quietly, picking nervously at the lapel of his suit. 

The reassurance that Jaebum tries to give only proves to remind Jinyoung of the obligations he has above ground. He’s supposed to be married tomorrow! What will the town think? What would Yerin think? Goodness, what will his parents think? Was there still going to be a wedding? Were they looking for him? This whole affair was unnatural. Still, he holds his old pet cat close and turns to Jaebum slowly. 

“Thank you, really. But, Jaebum you know I can’t stay here. I’m still alive.” Jaebum’s mouth contorts as if he’s tasted something sour but Jinyoung presses on, slowly walking back over to him. “I mean, my parents are probably looking for me. My fia--Yerin is probably looking for me too. I don’t want to worry them. I need to at least let them know I’m okay.” Jaebum remains stiff, looking at Jinyoung with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. “Please Jaebum,” he adds in a breathy whisper, unsure of what else to say. Still, Jaebum doesn’t relent. Instead, he scratches Odd under the chin, unable to meet Jinyoung’s eye. 

An idea strikes. 

Jinyoung shifts closer, leaning to the side to try and catch Jaebum’s gaze. “You should come with me. See the way the town has changed. See my parents.”

Although Jaebum doesn’t immediately relent, the other can see his shoulders relax slightly. Jaebum raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Your parents hated me.” There isn’t any anger in his voice but it still feels like a slap in the face.

“What--no! They’ve changed, they’re better now. I promise.” A lie. An absolute and terrible lie. But Jinyoung wants to uphold his obligation, he wants to let Yerin know he’s okay. That he isn’t running away from her, from the girl who only wanted to marry someone who loved her. It wasn’t fair to her. He only hopes that Jaebum can’t see through him. 

He doesn’t seem entirely convinced but sighs in defeat and turns from Jinyoung, his gaze turning to a hill where a house sits precariously. “My father is still there isn’t he?” He doesn’t give Jinyoung the chance to respond. “Okay, if that’s what you want, there is one person who can help.”

Carefully, Jinyoung sets Odd down and takes Jaebum’s hand for a moment, giving it a light squeeze. “Thank you.” A part of him feels bad about lying to the other but it has to be done. He had to find a way to get back home. Despite the flurry of emotions at realizing who the other is, Jinyoung couldn’t escape the sinking feeling that he certainly didn’t belong here. That he had to follow his family’s expectations despite his fear, despite his desire to run away. And if Jaebum could see through him, he didn’t say anything. Not even as he lets Jinyoung’s hand go and starts the slow trek to the house on the hill where the unofficial leader of the town resides.

The person in question is an older man with bits of flesh still on his arms, legs, and one part of his face with half a beard. On his shoulder is a skeleton bird whose loud squawk reminds Jinyoung of nails on chalkboard although the old man seems unphased. He sits at a large desk with books stacked around him, notes posted everywhere and pictures of various landscapes that Jinyoung does not recognize. 

“My dear Jaebum,” his voice is gravely but warm and immediately puts Jinyoung at ease. Jaebum seems to lighten in the man’s presence as well, smiling warmly. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble Elder Hindenburg, my husband and I need to visit upstairs.” Jaebum points with his skeleton hand to the ceiling and lets out a nervous laugh. 

Elder Hindenburg scratches at his jaw and it unhinges for a moment before he fixes it and motions Jaebum and Jinyoung forward. “You want to go upstairs? What on earth for?”

Jaebum looks to Jinyoung to explain and the other, flustered tries to find his words but stumbles a few times before finally saying, “Well sir, to visit my parents, sir.” 

This seems to satisfy the Elder. He grunts and turns to his books, throwing them carelessly about as he mutters about trying to find something. Jinyoung ducks behind Jaebum who stands patiently and uncaring of the books thrown their way, even catching one right before it hits him in the face. “Ah ha! Here it is!” Jinyoung expects the other to hold up a dusty book that will say some incantation to let them go to the surface. Instead, he sees a white book that reads: Recipes For The Undead. “I’ve been meaning to try a new stir fry in here.” He ruffles through a few of the pages, makes a note in it, then snaps it shut. “Anyway. The living world you say? Tricky business that is. I can give you something that will let you visit for a few hours but no more.” 

He picks up a vial of a grey liquid that makes the hair of the back of Jinyoung’s neck stand up just looking at it. Then he stands from his desk and walks over slowly, one of his skeletal legs popping strangely, slowing him down. “If you want to leave early all you need to say is ‘jellybean’ and it will take you right back home.” Both the men laugh at this codeword but Hindenburg only seems confused by the amusement. He pulls the top of the vial off with a loud pop and the liquid turns to a smoke that slowly creeps toward the pair. Without thinking, Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s hand and is too nervous to make note of the pleased smile on the other’s face at the contact. 

The smoke envelops them, circling around them at the ankles then higher and higher until all they can see is smoke and Jinyoung holds his breath afraid to breathe any of it in. Just before the world goes fuzzy and everything seems to shift under his feet, he hears the Elder say, “Remember, jellybean to come back!” 

He doesn’t remember to breathe until they are on solid land again, in the same spot in the forest that Jaebum originally appeared to him. He falls to the ground, wincing in pain and more than a little embarrassed as Jaebum stands beside him, patient and hardly disoriented. Compared to the vibrant underworld, the living world seems dull until he realizes that it is nighttime though how late it is uncertain. In a rush, he stands, nearly toppling over again as he slides of fallen leaves and grabs Jaebum’s shoulders. “Let me talk to them first. Just, just wait here for me okay? I’ll be back soon. I promise.”  
Jaebum, unsuspecting of Jinyoung’s motives, nods is assent. “Don’t be too long, okay? It’s...strange being back here.” And Jinyoung too caught up in his impromptu plan to speak to Yerin and figure all this out doesn’t seem to take note of the nervousness in Jaebum’s voice. 

Nor does he notice when he kisses Jaebum’s cheek before darting away as quickly as he can, waving behind him. “I’ll be back soon!” 

And though he wouldn’t admit to it, there was a part of him that wanted to stay with Jaebum for reasons he still didn’t fully comprehend. Still, he pushes forward, intent on finding Yerin and explaining himself as duty still wins out in this odd internal debate. For now.


	3. The Return

The trouble with Jinyoung is, he is never sure what he wants. No one has ever bothered to ask him what he wanted. The luxury of choice or acceptance is a privilege he has never known, and he had never considered the possibility he could decide. His own uncertainty drives him forward and back to the town he hates. So he runs, runs as fast as he can to the house that hours ago acted as his doom. He stops short upon arrival. The front door looms over him as an entrance to hell—the murky black a stark contrast to the land Jinyoung just left. As the door opens, Jinyoung panics. Jumping into the nearby bush he escapes the notice of Lord and Lady Baek as they turn their leering eyes to the town. 

Lady Baek with her lip curled and eyes as bright as fire turns to her husband with a huff. “The nerve of that boy. If what you say is true Lord Tuan, I have half a mind of never letting him near our daughter again.”

Lord Baek, gruff as always, helps her with a frown that can suck anyone's happiness away. “Don’t forget what we discussed my dear.”

“And shame our daughter? I think not my dear husband, I think not.” Lady Baek looks as though she wants to say more, her mouth slightly agape and shoulders hunched. However, she remembers they have stepped outside and are making a slow walk to the carriage as it pulls up in front of their home.

Lord Tuan who, to this point, has observed with silent amusement, steps forward and takes Lady Baek’s hand. “Dear Lady, perhaps I can offer solace over our supper? I have an idea that will...suit everyone.”

Jinyoung doesn’t know why, but he shivers at the smile on the male’s lips and the way the pleasure never reaches his eyes.

The trio enters their carriage and within moments disappear around the corner. Jinyoung, heart hammering in his chest, pulls at the door and to his great surprise, it yanks open with ease. He doesn’t care that the butler or the maid of the house sees him. All he cares about his finding Yerin needing the chance to explain what had happened. She deserves that at least.

When he finds the right room, Yerin is by the fireplace, reading only to drop her book in surprise when Jinyoung walks in. Sweat beading his forehead, his suit still covered in dirt and grime, his eyes wild, Yerin seems almost frightened by his appearance as he walks forward without saying a word. Remembering herself, she stands and moves back a pace. “Jinyoung, what are you doing here? Where have you been?”

Now in front of her, he is at a loss for words. Should he apologize? Should he demand they marry now? What would make his family happy? What would make her happy? And what would make Jinyoung happy? “Yerin I...I’m so sorry.” He steps forward, carefully, shoulders slouched with exhaustion and something akin to sympathy. 

Yerin, mildly relieved, steps forward to inspect Jinyoung. Much like a concerned friend would look over him when he’s spent all night working on a painting. She clicks her tongue and reaches up to wipe a bead of sweat from Jinyoung’s brow. “Let's go outside it’s a cool night.” She doesn’t give him much of a choice in the matter, walking to her balcony, opening the door without preamble and stepping outside. Jinyoung follows her, his nerves settling as he steps outside. He can see the street from the balcony, illuminated by the lamps and he can hear the sweet laughter of a woman.

“So,” Yerin begins, “the word around town is you’re leaving me for some man.”

With his suspicions confirmed, Jinyoung finds himself tongue-tied once again. But looking out at the lamp post, he’s able to piece together a response. “You know, even if I told you what happened, you wouldn’t believe me.” It sounds ridiculous even to his own ears.

For a while, Yerin says nothing. It worries Jinyoung that she’s expected him to speak first when he doesn't know where to begin. But it is far more likely that she’s not sure what to say either. After all, she doesn’t know Jinyoung well, the disconnect between them vast. And how is she supposed to marry someone that seems to be in dire need for a friend rather than a lover? Perhaps, she should react differently to him if the allegations are correct. But Yerin had spent time abroad in school, she had seen more of the world than Jinyoung. The world is more forgiving than their tiny town. 

She places a hand on his arm. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to try, anyway.”

Jinyoung doesn’t turn to look at her but his shoulders relax and for Yerin that is more than enough. “What do you know of Im family?”

“The Im family? Lord Im takes tea with my parents all the time. His wife died when she gave birth to their son. I used to have playdates with him until his father sent him away.” She pauses, her brow furrowing as she tries to remember the hazy details. If she squinted hard enough, she could almost see her father and Lord Im talking in confidence in her father’s study. “I don’t know why they sent him away, and I wasn’t allowed to ask. They don’t talk about him anymore. Why?”

In a surprising wave of confidence, Jinyoung squares his shoulders and speaks, loud and clear as he turns slightly to look at Yerin. “He’s dead, killed. And he thinks I’m his husband now—or rather I suppose I am? I’m still confused by how all this works. But Yerin I promise you it was an accident, I wasn’t trying to run away from our marriage or shame your name in any way, believe me.” The words feel funny on his tongue, like something about them isn’t completely true but he cannot place what.

Yerin, wide-eyed and pale takes her hand from Jinyoung’s arm and places it to her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and Jinyoung panics again until she speaks, “You’re not making any sense Jinyoung, from the beginning, please.”

He hesitates, echoing her demand in a small whisper but Yerin stands firm. He hadn’t told a soul about Jaebum, not since the town stopped gossiping. For Jinyoung to admit his involvement with Jaebum, to admit his muddled feelings felt too personal, too dangerous. But Yerin with her stubborn stance and quiet nature compels him forward. If she hasn’t thrown him out yet, then perhaps she wouldn’t throw him out for this. 

So he spins the tale, from the beginning, from the moment he first met Jaebum all those years ago unaware of the growing impatience of his groom. 

***

In reality what Jaebum should have told Jinyoung is that it was strange being next to his half-buried body. Sure he isn’t a fan of being near the town again that ostracized him and a father that wished him dead. But there is something chilling about standing where you took your dying breath. He can only stand it for a few minutes before he wanders closer to town, an uneasy feeling permeating the air. He stops just as the bridge leading to town comes into view. Even from here he can smell the bakeries and the fish market. Even from here he can see the outline of the large mansion that is his family home, the home he stole from for a love that wasn’t real.

If he could go back in time he’d change his decision. He’d never step foot in this town again even if it meant never seeing the bright-eyed boy he thought about for years.

Just as he thinks about turning back to hide in the woods, Jaebum sees a carriage approach. It isn’t anything ornate, but it moves hastily down the cobblestone path. The windows of the carriage are open and two vaguely familiar figures hang out of either side. But Jaebum isn’t sure who they are until he hears them yell. “Jinyoung! Jinyoung where are you?”

Curious—and uncaring of his appearance—Jaebum moves closer. Those had to be Jinyoung’s parents. But then where was Jinyoung? He doesn’t approach the path too closely, afraid of what their reaction would be. Instead, he moves just close enough to hear what they say.

His mother goes back into the carriage for a moment and throws her hands about, saying something that Jaebum can’t quite hear. Then she pulls her husband in and continues with a shout. “Oh! If I find him, I will wring his little neck! Jinyoung do you hear me?”

“My dear, I don’t think that will lure him out of hiding.”

“Who cares?! If he doesn’t hurry back that newcomer Tuan will marry Yerin and where will that put us then?”

Oh. Oh goodness. When Jinyoung had first mentioned Yerin he had assumed he and Yerin had gotten close in Jaebum’s absence. It would make sense, Yerin was a delightful girl who Jaebum had cherished as a friend. But the words of Jinyoung’s mother add a new light to this story of Jinyoung’s and he’s not sure how to feel about it. More than anything, however, the name Tuan brings a cold chill to his spine. Regardless of what Jinyoung had or had not done, Jaebum needed to protect them both. If _he_ was involved there had to be trouble afoot.

He doesn’t think. Doesn’t consider what might happen. He runs into town as quickly as he can, unaware of another carriage coming up the street. Admittedly, Jaebum is disoriented. He can’t remember a lot about the town and everything seemed so different. And yet the same. It was enough to make his head spin, almost literally. Still, Jinyoung’s parents mentioned Yerin, and he is certain he remembers where her house is, it hadn’t been too far from his.

Just as he reaches the family’s home, he spots Jinyoung and Yerin on her balcony. Before Jaebum can even breathe a sigh of relief, Yerin kisses Jinyoung’s cheek, and it feels like the earth shatters below him in a thousand glass pieces, still glittering but reflecting something he never wanted to see. It shouldn’t matter. Jinyoung was supposed to be with him. Jinyoung kept his letter, right? But Jinyoung smiles so easily that Jaebum can see it from here as she hugs him and Jaebum wants to cry. Wants to run. Instead, he stands there, waiting with tears in his eyes until Jinyoung turns to the street and sees Jaebum.

***

After he finishes his tale, Jinyoung lets the silence hang in the air for a moment. He still feels uncomfortable by all this and yet he feels lighter. Like he is approaching an answer that has eluded him for years but he still can’t quite grab it. “I, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do Yerin. Well—that’s not quite right. I’m _supposed_ to marry you and everything will be fine and happy and we’ll be a respectable couple.”

Before he had even finished his story, Yerin had already made her choice. She had always been the nonsensical sort. She wanted to marry for love. And if Jinyoung didn’t love her, Yerin didn’t want to put either one through such pain. “Jinyoung the whole reason my parents picked you was to save us from the poorhouse. There are others they can pick, believe me, I mean they don’t even like you.” She laughs quietly and Jinyoung doesn’t even have the care to be affronted by it.

Still grasping at straws, Jinyoung moves closer to her. “But would someone else make you happy Yerin? Just this morning you said you’ve dreamed of your wedding day.”

She smiles tiredly and shakes her head knowing she would have to be the strong one. Even if she didn’t like it. “I dream of love Jinyoung.”

His hands shake as he reaches forward and grabs Yerin’s hand. “I could! I...well I’d just need time. But I can be what you expect of me Yerin”

“No, Jinyoung. You don’t need time. You need to be honest with yourself. We wouldn’t make each other happy. And for once stop worrying about what everyone else wants. What do you want?” She already knows the answer to this, but she wonders if Jinyoung does.

His blood runs hot as an odd prickling sensation crawls up his arms and over his body, teeth grinding together for a moment. Why couldn’t she understand? What was he saying wrong? What was wrong with him? “Yerin it doesn’t even matter.” He wipes a hand over his face. “He’s dead! Even if I love him it doesn’t matter, we can’t _really_ be together!” A beat passes, the words hang in the air and Jinyoung can almost see them. Ah. There it is. Tears prick the corners of Jinyoung’s eyes as that realization sets in. Maybe he does still love Jaebum. Somehow. Someway. And no amount of shame or family expectations could yank that away from him.

Yerin smiles softly and steps forward to kiss him on the cheek, meaning to reassure him. “Don’t worry, love has a way of working itself out.”

“You’re far too optimistic.” Jinyoung mumbles and Yerin laughs quietly as she hugs him briefly. 

“And you aren’t optimistic enough.”

He chokes out a laugh and turns to find Jaebum standing under the same lamp post from earlier. His stomach flips at the sight of the other and even though he can’t see him perfectly, it is enough for Jinyoung’s hands to become clammy and for his heart to race. “Jaebum,” he whispers and Yerin peeks around him to see the other. Jaebum seems to regard them quietly for a moment, then hunches his shoulders, turns, and runs. 

Panic takes over Jinyoung as he lurches forward. “Jaebum wait!” Yerin grabs his suit jacket and yanks him back, reminding him they’re still on a balcony. “Yerin I’m sorry I--”

“Go, I’ll be fine.” He hugs her one more time in thanks before darting out of her room as fast as he can and down the stairs. Ears ringing, he doesn’t hear the clamoring of someone else approaching the door, doesn’t note the door opening with the Lord and Lady of the house walking in with the newcomer in tow.

“Oh my goodness!”

“Jinyoung what are you doing here?! I should kill you where you stand!”

“Was he alone with Miss Yerin? She will be my bride now you foo--”

Jinyoung doesn’t care. Doesn’t take note of their words. He barrels through them, pushing Lord Baek to his butt and nearly tears Lady Baek’s dress. He doesn’t notice as a few people look out their window when they hear the screech of Lady Baek in protest. All he can think about is the receding dot that outlines Jaebum’s shape disappearing from view. He calls the other’s name, hoping that he’d stop and listen to him.

Of course, Jaebum was right to be angry with him. Jinyoung had lied to him. He’d tricked the other into giving him something that would only benefit Jinyoung. Sure Jaebum hadn’t opened up to him either, but then again he didn’t have an ulterior motive—his had been perfectly plain. If he could just explain to Jaebum how scared he was, how unsure he felt, maybe they could work it out together. 

Lungs burning, Jinyoung reaches the forest and sees the smoke swirling in tendrils around Jaebum. “Jaebum wait! Please!” The other turns to Jinyoung and the tears in his eyes is a punch straight to Jinyoung’s heart. Before he can reach him, the smoke envelopes Jaebum and steals him away out of Jinyoung’s grasp.

With an unhappy cry, Jinyoung falls to the ground, cracking his jaw against a rather large branch and he winces as he bites his cheek in response, blood pouring from the wound. He gets up just to stumble again, falling to his knees in the dirt. Jaebum’s name leaves his lips like a mantra as he tears into the dirt, willing the other to appear to him once more. When this doesn’t work, he speaks his vows over and over, hoping against hope something would happen. Still, the forest remains silent apart from his cries.

He digs and digs and digs until his fingers bleed and dirt and leaves cover his suit. Still, he digs. It is only when he remembers the words of the elderly skeleton from the town underground. The word! What had been the word? Why couldn’t he remember it? Without a shred of hope, he rattles off random words hoping that one would be the magic to let him return to the world he is still terrified of. 

Finally, exhausted, Jinyoung falls forward and mutters the word, “Jellybean.” Wait. That was it. He says it, again and again, growing more and more frantic. Why wasn’t it working? He throws a stone at a nearby tree and yells the word again and to his great surprise the smoke wraps around his body in a slow ascent and this time he remembers to breathe.

He still stumbles forward when he appears at the Elder’s house again. 

Elder Hindenburg who had been waiting for him thwacks Jinyoung with his cane when the other appears. And Jinyoung, startled but tired, attempts to get away from him as quickly as he can as the other continues his assault. “Why did Jaebum leave in such a tizzy young man? Just what kind of games are you playing at? Making me waste my magic on the youth like that I ought to just--”

“Please, where did he go? I need to talk to him.”

“What kind of husband are you, anyway?” He swings his cane again until the bird from before lands on his shoulder and nudges him. “Oh, okay then.” He huffs and regards Jinyoung skeptically. “He’s at the bar I believe. But don’t act surprised if he won’t talk to you and you didn’t hear it from me.” Barely waiting for him to finish, Jinyoung bursts out the room and down the street. And Elder Hindenburg makes a note to look into the legality of a dead and living person being married.

To Jinyoung’s utter surprise, he remembers his way better this time around and makes it to the bar fairly quickly. As soon as he steps inside, he can hear the tinkling sound of the piano playing a soft, sad melody. It gives him pause, the melody sounding vaguely familiar but he can’t quite place it. After a moment and a key change, he presses forward, rounding the corner to find Jaebum sitting there playing the piano. As soon as Jinyoung enters, the other skeletons take one look at the two of them and immediately leave, giving the pair some space.

“Can we talk?” Jinyoung tries, but Jaebum doesn’t seem to acknowledge his presence at all. “Jaebum? Please, can we talk?” Jaebum glances out the corner of his eye this time but still says nothing. Unwilling to take silence for an answer, Jinyoung moves forward and sits on the edge of the piano bench. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I didn’t go to see my parents, and that I went to Yerin. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Yerin. I’m just so sorry Jaebum.”

Still the other plays on.

“I know it wasn’t right of me to do. But we’re from different worlds Jaebum. This shouldn’t have even happened between us.”

Jaebum hits a bad key and Jinyoung winces. He stops playing for a moment and looks at Jinyoung, tears still in his eyes. “Did you and Yerin enjoy laughing at me?” 

“What?”

Jaebum scoffs and turns back to the piano. “I’m sure it is quite a laugh. The pathetic son of the most important man in town. I know the town has talked about me. Did you two come up with this plan together or did you decide to do it after you broke my curse?” His words dig into Jinyoung’s skin like a hot knife, tearing and breaking. “That would be a fun story to tell your kids someday wouldn’t it? ‘Hey kids want to hear about the time I tricked the stupid town reject into thinking I cared about him?’”

Jinyoung without thinking moves forward and shakes his head. “Jaebum I know you’re angry with me, you have every right to. But I promise I didn’t do what you think.”

On some level, Jaebum knows that he’s being irrationally jealous. But the surrounding lie and the threat of his old flame had put Jaebum’s nerves out of whack. “She kissed you,” he responds petulantly, a pout tugging at his lips.

The younger almost wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. “On the cheek.”

If Jaebum could flush with embarrassment, he would. His gaze whips back to Jinyoung and before he even speaks, Jinyoung already feels berated. “But that means something! I mean I always—it means something okay?”

Oh. Oh right. It means something.

Unthinking, Jinyoung’s fingertips brush over the cheek that Jaebum had kissed earlier. “Wait…”

Hopeless, Jaebum doesn’t even notice the action. Suddenly the distance between them seems too insurmountable. He wanted to be optimistic. Not only to end his curse but because it was Jinyoung, it had always been Jinyoung. And yet, here they are. “God, it doesn’t even matter, does it? You want to marry Yerin anyway right?” Jaebum doesn’t seem to hear as Jinyoung immediately begins to protest but they fall on deaf ears. “I mean you should, she can’t end up with that bastard Mark.” Jaebum freezes as soon as the name leaves his lips, and he turns to Jinyoung again, grasping his hands. “You can’t let her marry Mark, Jinyoung, you can’t.” 

A thousand questions bounce through his mind, all begging to be asked but Jinyoung doesn’t know how to word it. In fact, he can’t even continue his protests when Jaebum brings up the name of another man. “Who is Mark—is that Lord Tuan?” He quickly puts the pieces together at the look on the other’s face. “What is there to warn about him?” Something tells him he already knows the answer to this, but he wants confirmation from Jaebum. However, a heavy silence hangs in the air between them as Jaebum hesitates once more. “Jaebum?” He presses. Although he wants to talk about them, this seemed far more important.

“Lord Tuan is.” Jaebum holds Jinyoung’s hands tightly, almost too tight, and looks down at the bench, ashamed. “The man who murdered me.” He doesn’t look up, still somehow ashamed but all Jinyoung can see is red. 

  
It takes a full minute for him to calm down enough to speak. Lord Tuan was the same man that killed Jaebum. That information itself was a lot to take it. But knowing that he may do the same to Yerin was especially bone-chilling. “I won’t let it happen. But Jaebum.” He carefully pulls his hands away and takes Jaebum’s face in both of his hands, forcing the other to look at him. “Tell me everything, everything so we can stop him.” For a moment, Jinyoung wonders if he’s ever seen anyone more terrified in that moment than Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts: Jinyoung is a great big doofus but I love him anyway.


End file.
